


Albert is a Dom

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Race, Smut, Teasing, albert - Freeform, asub, doms, is - Freeform, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Race likes teasing out of the bedroom and Albert likes to tease inside the bedroom :)





	Albert is a Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Albert is definitely a Dom 100%

Race and Albert were in Jacobi’s with the rest of the Newsies. They were visiting after the moved out to an apartment around the corner. All of the boys were chatting and having fun. 

Race was giving Albert his bedroom eyes from across the room and winking at him to tease him. Every now and then he’d ‘accidentally’ drop a spoon to pick up. Race would then wiggle his bum in the direction of Albert because he knew how much he loved it. Race was giving a lollipop from Elmer. He made sure he was sat were Albert could see him. Race slowly licked and sucked the lollipop as seductively as he could but not so he’d bring attention to himself. Albert brought Race on to his lap hoping to stop him, he did not. 

“You’re gonna regret this when we’re home, babydoll.” Albert whispered in his ear sending shivers down Races back. Race replied with a smirk and a wink. Home time couldn’t come fast enough. 

Race may have been the tease outside the bedroom but Albert was the tease inside the bedroom. He was also the Dom of the bedroom. 

————————

They were finally back to the apartment. To Race it felt like hours till they got back. Albert immediately pointed to the bedroom as soon as they got home and Race knew exactly what was coming his way. 

Albert sat Race in the bed and handcuffed him to it after getting him undressed. As the start of his punishment Albert put a cock ring on Race. He smirked at Race as he went and undressed before sitting in the arm chair. 

Albert slowly stroked his shaft for a minute or two before quicken his pace. He made sure to put efforts into his facial expressions because he knew that would help tip Race over the edge. Every now and then Albert would slow down. He could see Race in the corner of his eye, he was practically drooling. 

“Albie....please...” Race pleaded to which Albert smirked. 

Albert didn’t listen to Races begging he continued pleasing himself until he reached orgasm point and finished off into his hand. Albert walked over to Race and straddle over him but stayed on his needs so his cock was in line with was Races mouth. 

Race did his puppy eyes before going to put Alberts cock in his mouth to which Albert moved back. 

“Tell me what you want.” Albert said. 

Race eyes looked at Alberts cock. 

“Use your words, Buttercup.” Albert said looking directly into Races blue eyes. 

“I want to suck you, Albie. I want to pleasure you, pretty please.” Race said using his pretty blue puppy eyes. Albert smirked that’s all he needed. 

Albert leaned forward and uncuffed Race. Albert sat down and Race went in between his legs. A big smile was in his face, he clearly wanted this to happen. Race started by slowly licking the tip, cleaning the cum from Alberts pleasuring session. He then started licking the shaft. Race then put all of Albert into his mouth. He did everything he knew Albert liked and with in a few minutes he was cumming again. 

Races cock ached. He still had the cock ring on and only precum was present. Albert remember this and placed a soft gentle kiss on Races lips before moving him onto the bed. He removed the cock ring and lubed his fingers up. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort you out now, baby.” Albert smiled down to Race who blushed. 

Albert started by slowly entering one finger into Race. As he quicken up the pass Race happily moaned as if he waited his whole life for this. As Race eased up Albert added another and then wait before he entered a third. 

“Albie boo, please, I want you.” Race pleaded in between moans. Albert laughed.

He lubed up his cock eagerly. Albert wanted Race now too. He slowly entered his cock into him before quicken up. He held onto Races him to help him. At this point both the boys were moaning messes. Albert freed one of his hands, he stroked Races member the best he could. He could see a smile from Race under the moans. Very quickly the two were orgasming. Albert finished into Race and Race finished on Alberts hand. Albert pulled himself out and gave Race a long slow kiss. He laid down and pulled him into a hug.

“You did so good, babydoll.” Albert whispered into his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too you big sap.” Race laughed feeling Alberts warmth on him. They would worry about cleaning up later.


End file.
